


Halloween in Oz

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [20]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizard of Oz is perhaps an obvious inspiration for Halloween costumes in Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween in Oz

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

_October, senior year_

Lex opened the massive front door to the mansion and stared at his visitor appraisingly, taking in the entire picture before stepping aside and allowing entrance. His guest was giving him the same critical perusal.

Alice was the first to speak. “Lex, I have to admit, I never figured you for the Indiana Jones type.”

Lex pushed the brim of his brown hat—probably bought brand new from a pricey haberdasher and then distressed by highly-paid assistants—back on his head with the woven handle of the sturdy brown whip he carried, then crossed his arms over his chest in an expert imitation of Harrison Ford, complete with the smackable smirk. “It was your mom’s idea,” he conceded, “but I think I pulled it off rather nicely.” Alice was forced to agree. Somehow Lex made the battered trousers, untucked button-down shirt, and cracked brown leather jacket look… _elegant_. If he’d worn them to a swanky high-society cocktail party in Metropolis—instead of just to a Halloween party thrown at his castle in Smallville—Alice was sure the fashion world would have been scrambling to imitate him within days.

“She just wanted to wear a sparkly red dress, like from _Temple_ _of Doom_ ,” Alice assured him knowingly. His gaze turned analytical again as he examined her costume, but before he could pass judgment she explained, “I know, I know, it’s kind of obvious, but I figured every little girl in Kansas dressed up as Dorothy once for Halloween, so I might as well partake in the tradition.”

Actually Alice made an excellent Dorothy, in Lex’s view—her mother had no doubt actually studied stills of Judy Garland to get the curls in her dark hair just so, and the blue of her crisp gingham dress matched her eyes perfectly. She even had gaudy ruby-red dress shoes that were currently flaking sequins and glitter all over his hallway, plus a little woven-wood basket with a stuffed black Scottie sticking his head out of it. “It looks great,” he guaranteed her. “When your mom said ‘a storybook character,’ I figured it was going to be…”

“Alice in Wonderland?” she finished with a sigh. He smirked. “Yeah. Only _every_ Halloween until I was like twelve and could assert myself. Despite the fact that my hair is decidedly _not blond_ , as everyone knows Alice’s should be.” She glanced over her dress. “I guess the costumes are kind of similar, though.”

Lex frowned. “Lana seems very much the Dorothy type,” he suggested with mock seriousness. “I’d hate to see the catfight that would ensue if she showed up in the same costume.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Please,” she told him, “Lana is going to be a fairy princess.”

Lex guessed that one should have been obvious. “Ah.” Suddenly he realized why he was still holding the door open and glanced around outside. “Where’s your faithful companion, by the way?”

Alice smirked. “Someone’s being a baby about his costume, even though it was _his_ idea.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” came Clark’s muffled voice, from somewhere in the dark near the peony bushes. Lex could make out a dark blob, nothing more. “It seemed like a much, much _better_ idea at the time…”

“Oh come on, Clark,” Lex encouraged, sharpening his claws. “I’m sure it looks fine.” When there was no movement from the bushes, he tried to coax his friend closer. “So which are you—the Cowardly Lion? The Tin Man?” Clark already had some experience at being a scarecrow, experience that was not entirely pleasant, so Lex decided not to mention that one.

Alice stifled a giggle; Clark heaved a sigh. “Clark,” she cooed expertly. “Come on inside. It’s _cold_ out there, after all.”

“Yeah, I’m not trying to heat the whole outdoors,” Lex agreed. “It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to look…” He glanced at Alice for guidance. “…unique.” It was the best adjective he could come up with from her facial expression. Lex saw the blob reluctantly moving closer. “So, let me guess—um, you’ve got Toto right there in your basket, so… The Wizard himself, maybe? I almost went with that one my—“

Lex was robbed of the power of speech—a rare occurrence—when Clark finally stepped onto the front stoop and into the circle of light from the doorway. His shirt was a lovely bias-cut green-and-yellow plaid with a white peter pan collar. His black shorts had a jagged hem. His dark hair had been tamed and slicked back, with one thick curl tortured until it stood upright and pointed backwards. And he wore tights. White and green striped tights.

“Well, h—l,” Lex finally said, after Clark stood there, beet red, for an eternity. Lex looked him up and down. “They must have started putting vitamins in the water in Munchkinland.” How else to explain the six feet, four inches of mortification masquerading as a member of the Lollipop Guild?

“I want to go home now,” Clark moaned, desperately hoping no one drifted by the foyer to see what was taking Lex so long.

“No such luck, Munchkin,” Alice told him firmly. “We have a party to attend, and then we’re going trick-or-treating. And then we’re going to stuff ourselves with candy and watch scary movies until we puke our guts out.”

“Well, don’t linger _here_ if you’ve got a romantic evening planned,” Lex deadpanned, moving aside to encourage Clark to enter. Halfheartedly, he did so. “Buck up, Clark,” Lex told him. He’d heard someone use that phrase the other day. He hoped it meant what he thought it meant. “If it’s any consolation, Matt Preston lost a dare and is currently sitting in my living room wearing a large diaper and a baby bonnet.”

“He’s not wearing _tights_ , though,” Clark grumbled. “I’m _never_ wearing tights again in my life.”

“Do you have a lot of opportunities to do so?” Lex asked him dryly.

“Oh please,” Alice told him in exasperation. “You’d look just as silly without the tights.” Even Lex wasn’t sure how reassuring _that_ thought was supposed to be. “Now try to relax and enjoy it. Come on,” she insisted.  Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the sounds of the party. As soon as they had rounded the corner, Lex let out the howl of laughter he’d been holding back and went to find his camera. This was going to make _excellent_ blackmail.


End file.
